We request continued support for the Multidisciplinary Training Program in Neuroscience at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU). The program, which is about to enter its fifteenth year, offers broad-based, early stage training for students in OHSU's two PhD-granting neuroscience programs, the Neuroscience Graduate Program and the Behavioral Neuroscience Graduate Program. Together these programs enroll about 70 students. The program of training we propose is based on a strong core curriculum that provides a common knowledge base for subsequent training in the classroom and at the bench, together with extensive and varied opportunities for research, beginning as soon as students enter the program. Our training faculty of 75 scientists offer research opportunities that range from fundamental studies of nerve cell function to translational research programs that target nervous system disorders. Through workshops and individual instruction, the program also provides instruction in scientific communication skills and career development. The spirit of collegiality that has developed at OHSU combined with the diversity of its many research institutes and the close proximity of basic and clinical research facilities provide a unique opportunity for predoctoral students to form cross-disciplinary collaborations during their trainin and to gain an appreciation for the growing importance of neuroscience research in the treatment of neural disease.